I Stand Alone
by Nyx-of-the-dawn
Summary: Set right after Sailor Moon R. A new enemy and a new senshi. Virtue against Vices. Can Salor Moon break down this new warriors defences and join forces or is this one battle that she just cannot win.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Some people believe that when you were still in your mother's womb, that the angel Gabriel came to you and during those nine months told you who you were to be, how you should act and what you were destined to become. But just before you entered the world Gabriel would place a finger against your lips to silence you, to make you forget for a while who your are to be and that was how you got the cleft just above you top lip.

Destiny is not something we can escape from, however much we do not wish to believe that someone has already planned out every step we will make from the moment we enter this world, till we must leave it. Even the strongest of us cannot fight this path set before us. Granted we can fight it, we can choose to not go for the clear paved path which is placed right infront of us and instead try to fight our own way though the wildness of our lives, being hindered by rocks, branches trying to pull us bodily back and the cold unyeilding ground which we will hit many times.

Though in the end, no matter how hard we try to avoid it, we find our way back to the clear paved path which we were destined to follow.

I am one of those people, I fought so hard to run from what I am destined to be, what only I could do. I had dreams of my own, things I wanted to do and become as the tenderils of time brushed past me. I've never forgotten what he told me during those nine months, I wasn't among the blessed one who could find out slowly who they are to become, know what I was before I was born.I know who I was then and who am I am now, the person standing before you all.

I am a Solider. I always have been and always will be. I am the daughter of the great Sun Lord. I have been been rebon to finssh a task that I was born and bred to complete. A task only I can finish.

I am Sailor Sol and this is my destiny.

Alone for all eternity.


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank sangoscourage and Double G for reviewing! I honesty wasn't expecting any at all. **

**I apologize ahead of time for my terrible spelling as I'm a bad speller and my WordPad has no spell check. **

**Again I own nothing to do with Sailor Moon,**

**Here's the next Chapter! **

**Chapter One- Just a dream?**

**An unending scream pierced the chilly air around her. With legs pumping hard against the ground, lungs burning in protest as she tried to find her way towards the scream. She needed to hurry, she had to help her. **

**Who was her? How did she even know it was a female. For all she knew it could have been a feminine sounding male.**

**'No . I know its her, I have to get to her before he does it again'**

**Where was she? She couldn't see a thing, taking a moment she looked around the darkened forest surrounding her, caging her in like an untamable lion. The scream still pireced the air still, sending unwanted shivers down her spine **

**She had to hurry. She won't last much longer. Hurry.**

**As she ran deeper into the dark forest, roots tripped her as she stumbed, branches catching her hair in its claw like grasp, not wanting to let her go, they wanted to keep her here to be their constant companion. Something caught in her throat making her lungs burn to an near unthinkable level. And with a hoarse cry she riped herself from the branches.**

**Where had this smoke come from? It wasn't here before. Why couldn't she find her!**

**She wanted to cry in frustration , But the smoke made her eyes dry and soar, telling her such a weak emotion wasn't needed, she needed to be strong, she needed to finish what she started, she needed to save her. She needed to save her, the same way she couldn't help- **

**No this isn't the time for that.She needed to help her now but how could she find her in this. Where was she? **

**Her feet slipped and her knees grew weaker, but she couldn't stop, she couldn't give up. She needed to help her! **

**Cruel laughter quiet at first soon grew. It was surroundung her in, she had never heard so much hatred in anyone's voice before, at least not like this. Not even the Devil himself could sum up the frighting emotion which went into this one action which should only be used in joy. **

**She needed to run faster, he would catch her. and she needed to save her.**

**Why wouldn't she stop screaming! How could a normal human being hold their breath long enough to keep this up! Hurry. Time is running out. Hurry.**

**Breaking though the last of the trees, she felt herself falling forward into the unwelcoming darkness. Falling, why wasn't she hitting the ground! A single blinding white light shone somewhere to her side. Looking down at her gloves, a wave of repulsion shook as she watched as her white gloves , slowly starting from the fingertips were being stained in blood. The screaming suddenly stopped and with it the white light was snuffed out, leaving her in this destitute silence. **

**No, where had she gone? Where was the light? **

**Was this her punishment, for her failure. To be haunted with this silent void till the ending of eternity.**

**Suddenly the laughter started up again.**

**Bloody fantasic, silence would have been better than this.**

** ------------------------------------**

**Gasping for breath, almost like**** she hadn't breathed in days, her hair stuck to her like a second skin. Shakily she looked down at her gloveless hands, flinging back her covers she stood unsteadily and made her way over to the window at the far side of the room. Pushing it open, allowing the gentle wind to caress her sweat covered skin. Fingers clenching the smooth wood of the windowsill ,she bowed her head.**

**She didn't understand, why was she having that dream. Why must it haunt her every night. **

**Troubled eyes rose to look at the sun just beginning its new journey into another day, and for once it didn't give her the comfort it normally did. She wondered if anything could help her now. Time was running out, the red tinged skies told her as much. **

**As the inky skies turned red and yet the moon still clung to the sky as if it didn't want to sleep just yet, as if it too was waiting to watch the mysetic sun rise to greet a new morning, a new beginning. **

**Moving slowly from her window, she dressed silently for the day, as she quietly brushed her hair a knock hardily audiable came to her door, raising her eyes she met the gaze of her brother in the mirror . He was dressed morbidly in his black suit and tie, his normally sparkling eyes were dull.**

**Just like mine. She mused silently**

**But then again how were you supposed to look, when your saying goodbye to your mother forever. How are you supposed to look when you know you had the power to save her, but yet failed.**

**"It's time Kaitlyn" **

**Nodding her head, she softly placed her brush back onto her dresser and picked up a small golden stick and placed it into her pocket as she stood.**

**Taking one look back out her window, she saw the moon nearly out of sight and as softly as the whispering morning breeze, promised**

**" I won't fail you Princess" **


End file.
